Hexad Powers: 2nd Blood
Hexad Powers: 2nd Blood (Japanese: ヘキサドパワーズ：セカンド・ブラッド Hepburn: Hekisado Pawāzu: Sekando Buraddo) is a 2017 anime television series, and it is the second season of the Production I.G-produced show Hexad Powers. Though much more action-oriented, 2nd Blood ''retains the comedic elements that its predecessor had. Plot It has been nearly 5 months since Vivi Albright saved her father and the creator of Fusionbuster City, Brendan, from coming close to his death. With the man's health finally restoring as well as Vivi having discovered her hidden ability, Spirit Cross and all the other people inhabiting Fusionbuster can rest easy... However, don't think for a second that that's all she wrote. Upon getting word that Vivi has unlocked her hidden skills, an evil group arrives in the destination commandeered by a woman who wants to eradicate both humankind and mystical beings. It's now up to Spirit Cross to take out Neoshade Force or else the population of Fusionbuster will be no more! Details *Name: ヘキサドパワーズ：セカンド・ブラッド ''(Hekisado Pawāzu: Sekando Buraddo) *Genre: Action, Comedy, Urban fantasy Anime *Directed by: Shingo Natsume *Written by: Naruhisa Arakawa *Music by: Yugo Kanno *Studio: Lerche *Original network: AT-X, Tokyo MX, SUN, BS11 *English network: Adult Swim/Toonami (USA) *Licensed by: Viz Media (North America), Madman Entertainment (Australia) *Original run: April 14, 2017 – September 1, 2017 *Episodes: 20 Staff *Original character design: Tomonori Inoue *Character design: Ryoko Amisaki *Direction: Shingo Natsume *Chief animation director: Kazuaki Morita *Color design: Chiho Nakamura *Art direction: Tomonari Suzuki *Editing: Kiyoshi Hirose *Director of Photography: Toyonori Yamada *Sound direction: Jin Aketagawa *Music: Yugo Kanno *Music work: Victor Entertainment, Flying Dog *Animation work: Lerche *Original broadcaster: AT-X ;English crew *Voice Direction: Patrick Seitz *Script Adaptation: Chris Cason *Executive Producer: Ken Sasaki *Producer: Eric P. Sherman, Mitsuko Kitajima, Dave Casipit *Casting Director: Mami Okada *ADR Production: Bang Zoom! Entertainment *Broadcaster: Adult Swim (Toonami) Music *Akino from bless4 - "The Ghost of You" (Opening #1; episode 1-10) *Keytalk - "Boys & Girls" (Ending #1; episode 1-10) *Shiena Nishizawa - "Shark" (Opening #2; episodes 11-20) *Plastic Tree - "Uchu Yuei" (Ending #2; episodes 11-19) *Iri - "Watashi" (Ending #3; episode 20) Cast ;Japanese *Saori Hayami: Vivi Albright *Kappei Yamaguchi: Jed Adamclaw *Yūki Ono: Marco Deadprince *Mariya Ise: Nicolas Ein *Houko Kuwashima: Carmine Bakuha *Tesshō Genda: Liam Moonbreak *Fumiko Orikasa: Meringue Vajra *Akeno Watanabe: Gaz Jenerik *Satoshi Tsuruoka: Desmond Scull *Jun Fukushima: Blast Riviera *Hibiku Yamamura: Crack Heartshroud *Omi Minami: Opus Kingsley *Tarako: Jellybelly Ironmask *Kōichi Yamadera: Niles Blazefang *Noriaki Sugiyama: Hector Fibonacci ;English *Reba Buhr as Vivi *Sean Chiplock as Jed *Ray Chase as Marco *Julie Ann Taylor as Nicolas *Rachael McCabe as Carmine *Rich Brown as Liam *Wendee Lee as Meringue *Laila Berzins as Gaz *Brad Venable as Desmond *Greg Chun as Blast *Caitlyn Muncy as Crack *Christine Marie Cabanos as Opus *Rachelle Heger as Jellybelly *Xander Mobus as Niles *Ben Diskin as Hector Episodes *''Thief and a Supervillain, Two Bits! Welcome Back to Fusionbuster!'' **April 14, 2017; February 10, 2018 (US) **014 (Season 2, episode 1) *''In Your Dreams! The Mind Is a Terrible Thing to Taste!'' **April 21, 2017; February 17, 2018 (US) **015 (Season 2, episode 2) *''Rendezvous with a Grenade! My Fair Lady... child!'' **April 28, 2017; February 24, 2018 (US) **016 (Season 2, episode 3) *''Change Is the Only Constant! Throwin' Shade Over Our City!'' **May 5, 2017; March 3, 2018 (US) **017 (Season 2, episode 4) *''Putting Pen to Paper! These Guys Are My Targets?!'' **May 12, 2017; March 10, 2018 (US) **018 (Season 2, episode 5) *''Either Time Runs Out or the Ink Does! A Ghost of a Chance!'' **May 19, 2017; March 17, 2018 (US) **019 (Season 2, episode 6) *''Ready Yourself and Your Guts! It's Not a Flashback Episode, We Swear!'' **May 26, 2017; March 24, 2018 (US) **020 (Season 2, episode 7) *''This Will Be a Slobberknocker! Ham-to-Ham Combat!'' **June 2, 2017; April 7, 2018 (US) **021 (Season 2, episode 8) *''Darkest Hour Before Dawn! Soaking in the Rejection!'' **June 9, 2017; April 14, 2018 (US) **022 (Season 2, episode 9) *''Violence Is Not the Answer? Further Away from the Sun!'' **June 16, 2017; April 21, 2018 (US) **023 (Season 2, episode 10) *''Wait for Me, Vivi! Let the Bombs Explode Where They May!'' **June 23, 2017; April 28, 2018 (US) **024 (Season 2, episode 11) *''Bare Hands Plus Armed and Dangerous?! The Revenant Band Cometh!'' **June 30, 2017; May 5, 2018 (US) **025 (Season 2, episode 12) *''Either Put Up or Shut Up! I Dub Thee Incubus Ball!'' **July 14, 2017; May 12, 2018 (US) **026 (Season 2, episode 13) *''Risking Life and Limb! Eat a Snickers, Midget Woman!'' **July 21, 2017; May 19, 2018 (US) **027 (Season 2, episode 14) *''Oh, Brother, Here Comes a Break! Journey to the Center of Morals!'' **July 28, 2017; June 2, 2018 (US) **028 (Season 2, episode 15) *''Tomorrow's Doomsday Comes Today! The Mooks and the Urban Dwellers!'' **August 4, 2017; June 9, 2018 (US) **029 (Season 2, episode 16) *''Attack Me Like a Woman! A Crazy Combatant's Resolve!'' **August 11, 2017; June 16, 2018 (US) **030 (Season 2, episode 17) *''In Case of God Complex, Break Enemy! Fate Is in My Hands!'' **August 18, 2017; June 23, 2018 (US) **031 (Season 2, episode 18) *''Unlikely Hero VS Meringue! It's 2nd Blood, Baby!'' **August 25, 2017; June 30, 2018 (US) **032 (Season 2, episode 19) *''Allies Until the Day We Die! This Season's End and the Future Is Now!'' **September 1, 2017; July 7, 2018 (US) **033 (Season 2, episode 20)